An eventful trip
by Shado-Fox
Summary: Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination. BS
1. Default Chapter

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shadow_Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
XXX  
  
- «Brennan, Shalimar I need you in conference room please.»  
  
Shalimar who was training in the dojo, listened to the call coming from her ring, and stopped her training, took a towel and started for the conference room where Adam and Jesse waited for her.  
  
From his part, Brennan was lazy in his room, a book of poetry in the his hand when the call reached him, the time to put back of the order in his holding and he joined the small group.  
  
- « Adam? » He asked coming in the room. « You were looking for us? »  
  
- « Yes, sit please » he says pointing two armchairs in front of him.  
  
Shalimar and Brennan sat down quietly, wondering what wanted Adam to have disturbed them like that, as far as since Jesse was present they could conclude that the business concerned them specifically.  
  
- « At first, I would like Jesse to modifications to modify all your transmitters, before sending to you to on this mission. »  
  
Jesse passed near each of them to take their ring. - « I will return them to you as soon as I'm done, I'll start with yours, that should go fast. » And he quickly went out of the room, letting Adam explain.  
  
- « Good. » He says going to the console of computer. « I have a mission to confide to you both. You will have to go to the Canadian border by plane to help a couple of new mutants. I received some information concerning the arrival of agent's squad of the GSA, in a town situated on the border. Apparently they have had wind of an event placing two persons possessing particular gifts in that area according to witnesses. Obviously the witnesses haven't the slightest idea of the existence of the new mutants, but the GSA quickly made the link and sent its troops to the border, to arrest both implied individuals. » The hands stole above the keyboard for some moments and a map appeared on the screen with a red point in border of the country. He indicated it with his fingertips. « It is here that you're going here. It is necessary to make it fast, we do not know how long it will take for Eckhart's people to get their hands on this couple. My contact sent me their description. It's a question of a young man and his partner who have found themselves in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is an elemental, his element is the fire and she is a feline feral, that's why I'm sending you two.» He tapped for a while longer on his keyboard and two photos appeared. the Two young mutants did not seem particularly aggressive, they were even rather good-looking.  
  
- « Ok. As soon as Jesse returns we set sails.» Answered Brennan getting up.  
  
- « But how are we going to find them? If they know that they have people on their cases, they'll surely going to hide and when we do find them how do we prove to them that we don't mean them any harm?» Asked Shalimar.  
  
- « I count on you Shalimar to find their tracks, we know in which hotel they were in until yesterday in the evening, but since the incident they did not return to it. You will begin by the border. Hopefully there will be some indication or track there which you can follow »  
  
- « Long live my intuition, if I understand. » She says in smiling.  
  
- « Yes, sadly. It is not very flattering for you, but it is the only chance we have to get  
  
their track. » He answered a little bit crestfallen. - « No problems Adam, I was joking. It's part of mutation, it's not a problem. »  
  
Suddenly there is a beep, taking out from Adam's computer and indicating to him the arrival of a communication. He apologised and turned around to listen to the communication. After one or two minutes, he turned back towards Brennan and Shalimar.  
  
- « Change of plan, we haven't a moment to lose, you have to leave at once, my contact has just warned me that the GSA are about to put the hand on our two fugitives. » He says nervously. « Jesse? » He called up in his transmitter. « Have you finished with Brennan and Shalimar's transmitters? »  
  
- « No Adam, I just disconnected to modify them, they won't be ready for a while, but I could not say to you how long. I'll make it as fast as I can. » He answered.  
  
- « Well, we have no choice. You have to leave at once and take Helix, we can stay in contact by radio. You have a supplementary portable radio which is in the survival bag. In case of problem you can use it to contact us. »  
  
- « No problems Adam. » Answered Brennan, with his usual enthusiasm. « Everything will be ok, we are both well trained. I am sure that Shalimar will quickly find them and that before this evening we shall be back. » He says with a smile on his lips, looking at Shalimar.  
  
- « But yes Adam, don't worry. We will keep in touch and we will return you our two young turtledoves for the meal of this evening. » Answered Shalimar by smiling too.  
  
- « Ok, Ok. But be careful! » - « You know us Adam. » Answered Shal.  
  
- « Yes exactly. » A smile being outlined on the face.  
  
TBC. (10 more chapters ready to translate)  
  
PS : Originally this fic is in French, so don't be bad with me :) please Thanks for the review! 


	2. chapter 2

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
XXX  
  
Shalimar and brennan headed to their own rooms to collect what they needed. It was a warm time of year so they didn't worry about taking too many things, the journey would only last one hour in the Helix. Since they only planned to stop for one or two hours and then return, they would hardly be affected by the weather after noon. They had no doubts about Shalimar's ability to find the two new mutants.  
  
Having taken Adam's last orders, the descriptive index card of the new mutants and the map of the area of their landing site they entered the hangar and headed over to the Helix.  
  
- « This isn't how I planned to spend this day. » says Brennan, opening the door of the plane to get inside.  
  
- « Me neither but they are the risks of this profession. » She says smiling. « And at least this will allow us to get some fresh air. It is tiring to stay locked in here. My genes make me feel the need of open air. »  
  
- « Yes, you're right, I've seen you pacing around like a lion in cage. » He laughed.  
  
Once the check-ups were finished, Brennan put the Helix on course and they take off for the Canadian border.  
  
The flight took place quietly, Shalimar watching the navigation and radar read-outs, while Brennan sat at the pilot's post, the autopilot engaged.  
  
Suddenly, everything began flashing, all of the devices going crazy. Brennan tried to regain control of the navigation but nothing worked. Helix began spinning out of control and there was nothing he could do about it. Shalimar tried to contact Adam at  
  
Sanctuary but the radio spat interference at them without managing to send the message.  
  
Brennan left his seat and, by clinging as he could to the framework of the plane, he went to the control panel. They only had a little time before the plane crashes, and he tried to resume manual control of the piloting. The only way he could do it was to cut the controls for the autopilot. He opened the panel and took out his knife to cut the wiring. The shocks of the device made the task more difficult and he had to repeat the task several times to succeed finally in reaching the safety cover. All of a sudden, a shock more violent than the others makes him lose its grip and, cut cleanly, the pipe tore away, throwing out corrosive liquid at the height of his face and mainly  
  
in his eyes. Then he was struck from behind and lost consciousness.  
  
Shalimar left the radio to hurl herself towards him and help him. But before she was able to reach him an explosion propelled her in the bottom of the craft, unconscious.  
  
TBC. (9 more chapter ready)  
  
Thanks for the review! I hope you like this story! 


	3. chapter 3

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
XXX  
  
Shalimar regained consciousness bit by bit, feeling at once a violent pain on her left- hand side. When she tried to move she realised that her left shoulder was dislocated. She calmed her breathing and tried to channel the pain to be able to think. The memory of events returned to her and she looked immediately for Brennan. She saw him laid out in the snow, still unconscious. She remembers what occurred just before  
  
the crash, Brennan injured himself, had his eyes had been touched by the liquid? Was he still alive? She begins to become aware of her surroundings and notices that she and Brennan are not dressed for an escapade in the mountains. She was in a top and linen trousers and he, a T-shirt and jeans. She had to get back to the carcass of the Helix to call help and find the survival bags containing food, emergency pack and special clothes.  
  
She tried to get up by leaning on her two arms and moaned with pain as she moved the dislocated shoulder. She had to put her shoulder back in place at all costs before anything else. She approached a trunk of a tree and, sliding unsteadily she hit the trunk with the wounded shoulder. At the same time she felt the shock and the lightning pain and she heard the sinister crack of bones returning to place. The shoulder that had been put back in place was very painful. She staggered back towards Brennan, seeing the cloud of vapour escaping from his mouth where he breathed . She had to find somewhere protected from the cold. She returned to the wreck of the Helix and went to the radio to call for help, but there was no response, the radio was out of order. And they had left their transmitters at Sanctuary so that Adam could modify them. How were the others going to find them? If only she had Emma, she could have the possibility of contacting the others telempathically to warn them of what had happened to them and to help the others locate them but no, she had only her not-very-practical feline mutation. Stopping, she retrieved the emergency pack and looked at what there was to dress in more warmly. By staying in town clothes, they risked catching their deaths. She picks up a man's jacket, certainly that of the Jesse or Adam, too small to belong to Brennan.  
  
She quickly stepped out and returned to Brennan who had only just woken.  
  
- « Shal? Shalimar where are you? » He called out, completely terrified.  
  
- « Here I am Brennan! I'm fine, don't move. Wait » she said, still approaching him. She saw that the edges of his eyes were completely burned . Brennan seemed blind .  
  
- « My eyes, I can't see anything, it burns! What's going on? Where are we? » He asked, trying nevertheless to open eyes.  
  
- « Don't you remember what happened? We had a malfunction and the plane began to lose height. Something hit you in the eyes while you were trying to do a quick repair. After that everything was very fast, the plane crashed and a part exploded and we were thrown clear. We both lost consciousness, I don't know for how long. »  
  
- « The plane? In what state is it in? The radio? We need to try and contact Sanctuary! »  
  
- « The radio is out of order and the plane too. I found an emergency pack with some food and the medical kit. I am going to put a bandage on your eyes to avoid an infection. » She said trying desperately to open the medical kit with her good arm. She grit teeth not to shout pain, while tears escaped from her eyes.  
  
- « Shal? Are you OK? » he asked, hearing a weak groan.  
  
- « Yes yes, it is just my shoulder, it's nothing, I put back it in place but it hurts all the same. » She cast off his concern. - « We were lucky all the same. We came out rather well, you a dislocated shoulder and I with damaged eyes. » He said, putting the gauze that Shalimar placed in his  
  
hands on his eyes. He helped her to wrap around the strip of gauze to keep it in place.  
  
- « For you now, I need to bind your arm, otherwise it'll be painful every time you move. Adam will fix you up when we get back to the Sanctuary. » By feel he began to make a sling for her arm. He noticed that she was frozen and only in a top.  
  
- « You're freezing! Didn't you find anything in the plane to protect us from the cold? » He asked, also feeling the effects of the cold.  
  
- « I found a jacket but that's it. We'll have to share it, one of us wear it and then we swap over. »  
  
- « All right. You take it first, you're wearing less than I am. » Shalimar didn't argue and put on the jacket carefully, the slightest movement making her clench her teeth.  
  
- « We are not going to be able to stay here, the rest of the plane could explode any moment. We need to try to find help. Do you think you're going to be able to  
  
move? » She asked.  
  
- « I'll have to. I'll follow you, you'll have to be my eyes. Is it still daylight? »  
  
- « Yes but hardly, the sun is setting and the temperature is going to fall further. We're going to have to find shelter for the night or we're going to freeze to death. »  
  
- « Go on then. The faster we find shelter the better it'll be. »  
  
Shalimar helped him to get up with the strength of her good arm, grimacing at the effort.  
  
- « Give me the emergency pack, I'm going to carry it. » He said, once up.  
  
Shalimar breathed deeply to stem the pain before answering.  
  
- «Yours». She said to him, putting the bag in his hands. «Go on».  
  
Taking advantage of the last of the sunlight, she examined the surroundings, in search of a shelter for night or the presence of civilisation. Seeing nothing, she took Brennan's hand in hers and began to head away from the wreck, taking the direction that seemed to lead down from the mountain. Their progress, slowed down by the thickness of snow, became more and more precarious as the sun disappeared  
  
and the temperature fell. Shalimar, who wore the jacket, still felt the effects of the cold, numbing her pain and allowing her to move more easily. She stopped a moment to turn around towards Brennan.  
  
- « It is almost dark, and the temperature is falling very fast. » She said. Looking at him closer she sees his lips made blue by the cold. His T- shirt is quite wet and frozen in places. She removes the jacket and puts it on his shoulders.  
  
- « No Shalimar, you have to keep the jacket, don't worry about me, I am not very cold, I can hold on. » He said while taking advantage of the heat that spread through him from the jacket which stored Shalimar's physical heat as well as her scent.  
  
- « I've worn it for an hour, we said that we'd take turns. You are frozen and if you collapse I could not carry you. No argument. » She said, shivering while the last ounces of heat escaped from her clothes.  
  
She used her feline sight to examine the area to find something, but there is nothing, only snow and trees .  
  
- « We are going to have to move again. Will you hold out? »  
  
- « Yes OK. Let's go. » He answers.  
  
TBC.  
  
Next chapter soon! Don't forget to review please, I've to know if you like my fic. 


	4. chapter 4

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
XXX  
  
They moved slowly, the fatigue and the cold anaesthetising their pain. At the end of half an hour, Shalimar who had been scrutinising everything around them with yellow eyes, hoping to find something, gave a small shout of victory. In front of them on the  
  
left, a small cave half hidden by trees stretched out, beckoning them in.  
  
- « Finally! We are going to be able to stop for the night. Come! » She said squeezing Brennan's hand a little tighter.  
  
When they arrived at the entrance of the cave, Shalimar examined the inside with gold-coloured eyes but saw nothing suspect.  
  
- « Let's get inside quickly, and be under cover. » She stepped inside first, indicating to Brennan where to avoid putting his feet and where bend so as not to bang his head. Contrary to what she believed at first, the cave was rather deep and relatively dry.  
  
Not wanting to venture too far, Shalimar made Brennan sit on a ledge and began look for things to light a small fire to warm themselves. In the survival bag, she found a lighter, but still they needed dry wood.  
  
- « Wait I here, I am going to get some wood to make a small fire. We need to warm ourselves and I have nothing here that can serve as fuel. »  
  
- « Be careful. »  
  
She stood outside the cave and looked from right to left in search of something which would be of use to her for making the fire. She collected some broken branches that she returned to Brennan. Then she sat down to work at lighting the fire, the wood being rather wet, her attempts were precarious.  
  
At the end of five minutes of instistance, a small flame holds out . Shalimar blew carefully on the flame so that it would take all of the wood.  
  
- « Youpi! » She shouted.  
  
- « You are the best Shal! I do not know what I would have done without you. Without being able to see, I would never have been able to get out of there without  
  
you. »  
  
- « If it had been the other way round I know that you would have done everything possible to get us of this tight spot if there was any chance you could. And we're not done yet. We are in the dry for the night and I hope that the heat will stay enough for us not to die from the cold. » She said, taking out the survival blanket from the survival bag.  
  
- « We'll have to sleep together with the survival blanket, to share warmth. »  
  
- « In other circumstances, I would have jumped at the idea of sharing your bed » he says too quickly. blushing. « If you see what I mean . »  
  
- « Hmm » she said, surprised by his answer. « We have to eat a little. I'll go and see what's in the survival bag. » She opened one of the bags and in it are two metal boxes each containing a Mexican salad and chocolate bars. Not the best meal but it is always better than nothing and in their situation, beggars can't be choosers .  
  
- « This evening it is Mexican salad for everybody and chocolate bars for dessert! » She said, laughing.  
  
- « Houlà! It is a fine meal that you have prepared for us! » Also laughing.  
  
- « We will have to be content with it this evening, we have to keep provisions for tomorrow . Who knows how long we shall have to wait for help . »  
  
- « Come on. We have to be positive! We are together and we are under cover and in the dry. What more can we ask for? » He said, smiling.  
  
- « A table! »  
  
They ate silently. Warmed thanks to the fire which Shalimar had lit and which she continued to watch. Shalimar worried a lot for Brennan . He said nothing but she knew that his eyes were very painful, she gave him two of the six pain tablets from the medical kit.  
  
He insisted that she also take them to calm the pain in her shoulder but considering herself stronger and in less need than him, she only pretended to swallow them, preferring to keep them for him later.  
  
- « I think that we should rest, to sleep a little and build our strength to face the descent tomorrow. » She said watching him holding his hand at his eyes as if  
  
to relieve the pain and the sensation of constant burning.  
  
- « You are right. I am exhausted and tomorrow a difficult day awaits us. »  
  
She got closer to him and made him lengthen himself near the fire, not too much but enough to benefit from its heat. She laid down right by him and pulled the survival blanket over the two of them. The best means to keep the physical heat.  
  
Quite slowly, she felt Brennan relaxing and noticed that the rhythm of its breathing was slowing down, his face more serene. Certainly the pills had had their effect and the pain had left him a little respite, allowing him time to sleep.  
  
She watched him sleeping, in the same moment envious and worried. She would have liked to give way to the arms of Morpheus, to rest and to leave aside the  
  
concerns for a while, but she couldn't. Her senses on alert, sensitive to the slightest danger, the stabbing pain in the shoulder, her fear that the fire would go out or spread. everything prevents her from closing her eyes.  
  
TBC.  
  
Next chapter soon! Don't forget to review please, I've to know if you like my fic. 


	5. chapter 5

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
XXX  
  
The following morning, Shalimar, exhausted after her sleepless night, got up quietly, and approached the fire to refresh it a little and looked out of the cave to see what the time was.  
  
Arriving at the entrance, she was dazzled by the sun, already high in the blue and clear sky.  
  
- « Lucky the time's not against us. » she said to herself.  
  
She turned away and slowly approached Brennan. He was still sleeping but she could see the pain shown on his face. She knelt down before him and tapped his  
  
shoulder slowly so as not to surprise him.  
  
- « Brennan. Wake up, it is daylight. » She said slowly.  
  
- « Shalimar? Where are we? » Still half-asleep his memory tricks him.  
  
- « We are in the cave. It's day and the sun shines. We are going to be able to get back on the road. » She said, collecting the remainder of their meal of the day before.  
  
- « I am going to change your bandage before we leave. »  
  
- « All right, we shall see if my eyes are any better. » He said without really believing it.  
  
He stood up and sat back down on the ledge from the day before. Shalimar approached and began to undo the bandage that enclosed his head, quite gently.  
  
Once her task was finished, she saw that brown spots had dried on the compress that was healing his eyes. She began to remove them, slowly not to hurt him. The  
  
first layer of compresses came out rather easily, although she had to force to the places where the blood had dried. It was more delicate with the compresses that were in direct contact with his skin and eyes.  
  
She took some cotton wool from the medical kit and some water from the survival bag. She moistened the cotton and held it for some seconds on compresses to  
  
unstick them more easily. The idea worked relatively well and it managed to remove almost all of the compresses straight off, she regrettably has to stop two or three times, causing quite a lot of pain to Brennan who clenched his teeth not to shout. With one hand only, she had difficulty in holding the skin while she pulled the compresses . Certain crusts give in and wounds began to bleed again. She took time to examine the area of damages and couldn't hold in a groan seeing bruised eyelids of her friend.  
  
- « It's so ugly is it? » He asked frightened.  
  
- « No, no, it's OK. I am going to disinfect that and I would put back a bandage on, just to avoid an infection. » She didn't dare admit him what she saw. But she was afraid for his sight a lot, she wondered if she will manage to return him to Sanctuary in time so that Adam could save his eyes .  
  
She disinfected the wounds with an aqueous solution and replaced the compresses and a clean bandage with Brennan's help.  
  
Once this task was finished, they could set off and try to find help.  
  
- « Come on » she said, helping Brennan up with her good arm.  
  
- « Give me the bag, I am going to carry it. You start with the jacket, I had it last yesterday evening and I slept near the fire, I am not cold »  
  
- « Wait, swallow that » she said handing him two tablets. « You are going to need it. »  
  
- « It's OK, honestly, I do not need to take it. It is better to keep them for later, you need them too and we don't have a lot. » The pain was stabbing behind his eyes but he does not want to show it to Shalimar, he has to grit his teeth. The night was profitable him all the same, he feels rested, the pain having left left him for a good amount of time during the night.  
  
And then having been near Shalimar, her smell, in safety and warmth . Shalimar. in other circumstances they would have taken advantage of an evening by the fire with a lover . No! It is not the moment to think of that, he reprimanded. We have a long trip to make and we don't know how long it will take. We have to keep out feet on the ground.  
  
- « As you want, but know they are there and if you need them you do not have to hesitate. »  
  
They stepped out of the cave and resumed the road under a brilliant sun. In spite of the pervading coolness due to the snow on everything around them, the heat spread by the beams of the sun was beneficial them. They moved more quickly than the previous evening, but Shalimar felt the lack of sleep as well as the pain in her shoulder that had spread widely to her back and side. She stumbled repeatedly, nearly dragging Brennan down with her once or twice. She blamed boughs or roots tangling around her feet, but in fact she had difficulty taking her weight on her legs. One hour after their departure, she took off the jacket which protected her and put it on Brennan's shoulders who puts it on without being asked. The beams of the sun do not manage to compete with the snow, and combined with a fever doubtless owed to an infection he is wracked with frequent shudders.  
  
TBC.  
  
Next chapter soon! Hey! Don't forget to review please. 


	6. chapter 6

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
XXX  
  
At the end of what felt like an eternity, but what was only truly two hours, she decided to take a break to regain some strength.  
  
- « We are going to take a small break, we shall not hold out otherwise. » She said, driving Brennan towards a big root that overtook the ground and adorned a sandbank. He allowed himself to be led and sat down, squeezing the jacket around his shoulders.  
  
- « You're shivering. » She said, looking at him closer. Then she puts her hand on his forehead. « You're burning up! You have a fever! » She took the survival bag out of his hands and handed him two tablets. « Now you are going to take them and do not  
  
argue! You saw in what state you are in? Why did you keep quiet and not tell me earlier that you were feverish? You should have taken these tablets this morning! » She said, getting angry in spite of herself, the anxiety tiring her .  
  
- « That will do Shal. It is only a little fever, it is bearable. I am going to hold out. » He said crestfallen.  
  
- « Do not argue! You are going to take these and we are going to take advantage of this break to eat something, just to gather strength. »  
  
She forced him to take the tablets and took out cereal bars that had stayed in the bag. She counted the food and saw that there were only the 2 cereal bars that  
  
they were about to eat, 2 bars of chocolate and 2 salads. They were going to have to ration themselves until they found help, but how long could they survive with so little .  
  
She sat down next to Brennan and gave him the cereal bar. She felt weak but had to stand firm, she absolutely had to help Brennan and get them out of this tight spot. They stayed sat there for half an hour, taking advantage of the sun and resting, but it  
  
was necessary to resume the road . Brennan gave the jacket back to her, considering himself warm enough for the moment.  
  
Shalimar got up with difficulty, a light dizziness forcing her to lower her head some seconds before moving. She stopped and helped Brennan to get up. She pitied him. at the mercy of anything and depending on her for all things.  
  
- « We will have to find some sign of civilization before night, otherwise we shall be trapped here and it will be necessary to find another shelter. »  
  
- « Let us hope » he said with a sigh.  
  
They resumed walking, more and more slowly given rhythm by Shalimar's steps who was scanning the skyline. It is then that Shalimar saw tumbling down in front of them, at top speed, a wolf! A wolf which seems starved and threatening .  
  
- « Do not move. » She whispered to Brennan who stopped at the same time as her but without knowing why. He felt the tension in her voice and asked.  
  
- « What? What's going on? Shalimar? »  
  
- « Do not make a noise or sharp movement. There is a wolf in front of us and I don't think he plans to let us pass. » She whispered.  
  
- « A wolf? » He asked unbelieving.  
  
Shalimar stared into the eyes of the wolf, his piercing yellow eyes, as he stalked around them like prey. Her mutant abilities would allow her to fight but she was afraid of going away from Brennan who would make easy prey if left alone.  
  
She stayed still, on her guard, waiting for a movement on behalf of the animal. He didn't delay.  
  
The wolf got closer to them slowly, Shalimar turned too, not releasing its eyes, it smelled the air to know their smell. Shalimar changed the colour of her eyes and they became gold-coloured, as those of the wolf, but these are eyes of the big cats. She put herself in a posture of defence, keeping Brennan at her back to protect him in case of attack. The wolf seemed surprised by the change in Shalimar's attitude,  
  
moving inexorably in on its prey. So concentrated on her opponent, Shalimar didn't see two other wolves which approached the scene, slowly, discreetly . It was Brennan who heard or smelled something behind him.  
  
- « Shal, there is something behind us! » He shouted.  
  
Shalimar turned around in surprise to see that two other wolves were almost on them.  
  
- « Prepare a charge! » She shouted to Brennan as one of the wolves attacked.  
  
Brennan who couldn't follow the scene with eyes, hears animals approaching and quickly created an electric arc between his hands, not knowing what to do with it. Shalimar sent the wolf which attacked a good kick in the mouth, but the two other wolves were very close.  
  
She aimed Brennan's arm towards the second wolf that had arrived behind them.  
  
- « Send! » She shouts.  
  
Brennan sent the bolt of electricity that hit the wolf full in the chest to throw it a few metres further away.  
  
- « Two less » she sighed. The pain in her shoulder lanced by waves, the effort which she had just supplied had cost her .  
  
- « Where is the last one? » Asked Brennan. « We are going to redo the same thing, drive my arm towards him. »  
  
- « Ok, prepare yourself. » She replied.  
  
But before Brennan has the time to arm its electric arc, the wolf dashes to them. Shalimar pushed Brennan violently on his side and hits the ground herself as the wolf impacted on her.  
  
Brennan, spread out in the snow could only hear the growls, the groans and the punches and the bites .  
  
Shalimar, shocked by the violence of the blow, had difficulty getting rid the wolf. She was crushed under his weight and with only one good arm, she couldn't get free . She tried to strike him in the stomach and in the mouth but her blows didn't really seem to carry, the weakness returning in slow and ineffective movements. During this time, the wolf tried to bite down on her, grumbling when she tried to carry her blows. His jaw closes repeatedly on her left hand, sending terrible pain through her shoulder. Even though the teeth of the animal didn't succeed in passing through the thick material of the jacket, the force of the jaws echoes painfully in her bones.  
  
- « Shal? What's going on? Where is the wolf? Are you OK?? » Asked Brennan completely terrified to see nothing.  
  
Hearing Brennan's voice, Shalimar felt a burst of energy and a stream of adrenaline, realising that if the wolf finishes with her, it will take Brennan, totally defenceless. Her eyes became gold-coloured once again, her body tightened and she found an  
  
incredible force that allowed her to strike the wolf violently in the head and to send it flying two meters farther.  
  
He fell heavily on the ground, sounded by the blow received but got up and looked in Brennan's direction, thinking of changing prey and attacking the weakest.  
  
Shalimar quickly stands up and puts herself in front of the wolf, her eyes gold- coloured and almost throwing flashes of lighting. The wolf moved back, not losing sight of Brennan, but Shalimar's attitude eventually convinced him to abandon the battle and to join its pack, the hollow tooth.  
  
Seeing the wolf run away, Shalimar quickly moved back towards Brennan and dropped into the snow next to him, emptied of any energy, almost incapable of speaking or even to breathing .  
  
- « Shal, where is the wolf? » Asked Brennan, not understanding what had occurred.  
  
- « He left » she said in a breath.  
  
- « You beat him? With a single arm? Are you hurt? » He asked worried.  
  
- « Yes I beat him and no I am not hurt, I just need to rest for a minute and to get back my strength. »  
  
- « Take your time. I only hope that they won't come back any time soon. »  
  
Shalimar threw a nervous glance around her, watching for the possible arrival of wolves, knowing very well that she wouldn't be able up to fighting off a new attack. If she could even stand up .  
  
TBC.  
  
Hey! Don't forget to review please for tell me what's you think about it! 


	7. chapter 7

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Author note : Thanks for the review! I appreciate them! Tell me want you think about this fic!  
  
XXX  
  
They stayed there, without moving, waiting for the beatings of Shalimar's heart to calm. She didn't feel at all well. The influx of adrenaline had let her tap into a surprising power but the descent was hard and her body was having difficulty taking its ebb. She could hardly move her shoulder, which had been twisted badly during her fight against the wolf.  
  
- « I think we're going to have to redo a splint for my shoulder. The slightest movement is unbearable. » She said, trying to stand up in spite of her weakness. - « Don't move and take off your jacket, I am going to massage you just a little before putting something back over it » he said, getting close enough to her ear for her to smell his scent .  
  
- "Thank you" she breathed, feeling him so close. Then she removed her jacket, feeling at once the bite of the cold. She noticed that her forearms were marked with bruises, doubtless caused by the teeth of the wolf. She blessed her luck that she had been carrying the jacket, or god knows what kind of state she would have walked out of the fight in.  
  
Brennan, groping along, helped to loosen her wounded shoulder, hearing her very discreet groans . He knew very well that she was doing everything to hide her pain, not to worry him, blind as he was, incapable of defending them, a dead weight for her . He realized what she had to bear because of him. It was his place to take care of her, but instead he hampered her and forced her to take risks.  
  
Once the jacket was removed, he put his hands on her shoulder, slowly, hardly touching her at the beginning, out of fear of hurting her. Feeling her relax slightly, he began to massage the painful shoulder of his friend. Taking advantage of the moment to register the sensations of her skin under his skin so sweet, so soft . ' Stop it Brennan! This is not the time to be thinking of such things. The situation is  
  
grave! ' He reprimanded himself.  
  
Shalimar could only appreciate the moment, the cold left her under the warm caress of Brennan's hands on her shoulder and back activating pleasant sensations in spite of the insecurity and the uncertainty of their situation.  
  
At the end of what appeared them an eternity, Brennan felt a shudder cross Shalimar's back and decided to stop his massage there, before she caught pneumonia.  
  
- « I am going to put the bandage on tightly, to hold your shoulder as well as possible. Could you give me the necessities please. » He asked.  
  
- « Thank you Brennan. That already feels much better, you have done miracles with my shoulder. » She said in a cheerful voice. And it was true, during the minutes that the session had lasted, she had not thought at all of her shoulder, her pain and their situation. She had been invaded by waves of warmth and tenderness that she regretted now that Brennan's hands had left her skin .  
  
She handed him the medical supplies, with a thick bandage that Brennan applied as best as he was able around Shalimar's shoulder.  
  
When he had finished, he helped her to put the jacket back on, carefully avoiding hurting her.  
  
- « It's time to leave. If we stay, we are going to be transformed into snowmen. » She said, smiling. She stood up and helped Brennan to recover his feet. She looked at him attentively, the signs of pain marked his features, but he said nothing, his skin taking a bluish tint in places exposed to the bite of the cold.  
  
' We have to find somewhere to get under cover quickly' she thought. ' He is not going to last long like this. The infection has to give him a fever. '  
  
- « Let's go then! Faster we find civilisation, faster we can contact Adam and the others so that they will come to look for us. » He said.  
  
They resumed the road, Shalimar at the head, guiding Brennan by the hand.  
  
Shalimar began to get discouraged, it seemed that wherever she looked, to all sides there was nothing but a cold white extent and no signs of human life. She did not know how long her companion and she were going to be able to move in this immensity. The cold increased from minute to minute and no shelter appeared.  
  
At the end of one hour of walking, she stopped near a trunk and made Brennan sit. She removed the jacket and put it on his shoulders, in spite of his refusal.  
  
She went into the survival bag to find something to staunch the hunger that was beginning to torment them. Brennan rested silently, thinking about their situation and wondering if Adam and their friends were searching for them, and how long they will take in finding them. They had to have realised something, of their disappearance .  
  
Shalimar for her part was asking the same questions but did not express them aloud. She hoped silently that help would be quick to arrive.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hey! Don't forget to review please for tell me what's you think about it! 


	8. chapter 8

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Author note : Thanks for the review!  
  
XXX  
  
Suddenly Shalimar's developed hearing perceived a rumbling, distant but which was approaching their position.  
  
- « Brennan! I think help is arriving! » She exclaimed.  
  
- « How do you know that? I don't hear anything. » He answered.  
  
- « It is the advantage of my condition. » She answered, smiling.  
  
She closed the bag and stood up, helping her friend to get up.  
  
- « Wait for me here, I am going warn whoever they are that we are here. » She said, going away.  
  
- « Mind yourself Shal! » He shouted.  
  
- « Always! » She threw back to him over her shoulder, moving towards the source of the noise that only her hearing could reach.  
  
The snow slowed her progress but her enthusiasm to find her friends gave her wings. At the end of some minutes, she was a way away from Brennan but had not found their rescuers yet. Not managing to pinpoint with exactness the origin of the humming that she had heard, she retraced her steps and the noise increased.  
  
- « Bravo, I romp around in the snow to find them and they go right past me » she said aloud. It's lucky that Brennan stayed where he was . » And she got back on the road with high spirits.  
  
Arriving near the place where she had left her friend, she saw two skidoos and two people dressed in big jackets with hoods, she couldn't see their faces because they had their backs to her. Brennan is also invisible to her eyes.  
  
- « Hey! » She shouted, rushing to the strangers. « I'm so happy to see you! » She said, reaching their position. But her smile fell again immediately at seeing Brennan's lowered head, his hands behind his back. She didn't understand at first what was  
  
happening, but stopped dead. She had no time to react before one of the two men encircled her, the other one catching Brennan and pulling him back onto his feet.  
  
Shalimar struggled violently, over the surprise, her instinct got her over it and her force, which had left her for a moment, returned all at once. She succeeded in striking her aggressor with her elbow in his stomach, which made him release his grip a little. She took advantage of it to turn around and send her fist into the figure, whose face she had not yet seen. The man received the blow to the face without stumbling, he looked at her fixedly, a grin deforming the bottom of his face, a depraved smile playing on his lips. Before she had the time to repeat her action, the fist of the man collided with her hard, faster than the flash of lighting. The blow sends her flying three meters away, against an old tree. At the time of the impact against the tree, she felt the pain in all her left-hand side waking up, a pain much more intense than previously. ' Ouch! This time my shoulder is broken ' she thought to herself.  
  
Although shaken by the power of the blow, she tried to get back up, but something held her, an invisible force that stuck her the tree. With her right hand she lifted her left arm to her chest so that it didn't hang and to relieve the more and more lively pain  
  
which spread through her chest. Doing this she felt something warm trickle through her fingers, lowering eyes she saw the snow reddened by her blood, her blood that was draining from her belly. She couldn't see exactly where she was bleeding from, but she felt her strength draining from her.  
  
Brennan wouldn't have been able to be taken so easily if it weren't for his handicap. He had heard both men arrive but thought plainly that Shalimar had joined them and that they came to help them and not to hurt them.  
  
- « Shal? » He asked nervously. He knew that she had resisted, he had heard her fight against the second man, but he heard nothing more. « Shalimar! Are you OK? What did he do to you? » He became enraged, trying to push aside the man who stood in front of him. He felt the crackling of sparks in his hands, but tied so behind his back, he could not use them.  
  
Both men remained silent, the one who held Brennan firmed up his grip and draged him up to the skidoo, and his colleague approached Shalimar, still leaned up against the tree. He saw then the red dark trail that surrounded the young lady and smiled, a devilish smile that froze Shalimar's blood. She was still trying to get up but the weakness which invaded her and the omnipresent pain didn't even allow her to stand up to face her aggressor.  
  
He saw what she could not see, her wound. Knowing that it would keep her in check, he stepped forward.  
  
Silent, he stood in front of her, measuring her as about his height. Then he bent to take her chin and made her look him in the eye. She tried to divert her gaze but his hand was too strong and she couldn't keep her face averted.  
  
- « There my beautiful, a little less malicious now 'eh? You know that you have amazing strength. I did not expect it but as you see, you can't match my strength. I advise you to be docile and to let me do what I want, otherwise, I should use the strong way and I do not think that you would appreciate it in your position. » He said with a hoarse voice, smiling.  
  
She wanted to answer him, just for appearances sake, but the light in the eyes of this man made her back down. She knew that he could carry out his threats and that in her state she could not resist for long.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hey! Don't forget to review please for tell me what's you think about it! Next chapter not ready. yet but soon :) Be patient please :) 


	9. chapter 9

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Author note : Thanks for the review! PeTiTeCaT, brennan mulwray, Puma4 I'm glad you like my fic :), there is lot of chapter ready in French and soon translate in english :). For those whose read french, you can read the next 6th chapter on my website :)  
  
XXX  
  
- « Hey Al! Hurry! We don't have time for that. Lash her on your bike and let's get on our way. » Said the man who held Brennan to his accomplice.  
  
- « Yeah, Yeah, don't worry, I'm coming Rafe. » Al answered him.  
  
He bent over Shalimar. - « So what do you want? Can we go now? » He smiled, knowing that the young lady fumed at not to be able to act.  
  
He caught her by the right hand, feeling a little resistance but tugging violently to make her move. A shout rang out, a shout of pain. Shalimar had the impression that her chest had just been dragged away, an intense burning paralysed her while her blood spattered out of her wound. Al didn't leave her time to stop, dragging her by force up to the skidoos, leaving behind them a painting in Shalimar's scarlet essence. The already terrible cold insinuated itself even more profoundly into her gut . Half aware, she felt stuck, not being able to move of her own accord, she allowed herself be taken by her kidnappers. While Al pulled her, she realised why the pain had nailed  
  
her to the spot that she had occupied some seconds earlier. A branch of the tree with which she had collided, hurled towards her as a sword no doubt. She had impaled herself on this branch, her tank top had certainly not offered a lot of resistance . She lost consciousness after a few minutes but her last thoughts were for Brennan 'I hope he's ok and he doesn't do anything stupid. ' .  
  
- « Rafe, give me something, she's pissing blood. If we don't stop the bleeding a little she won't get to the camp. »  
  
- « Shal!!!!! » Roared Brennan, frightened and angry, lost in the darkness . « What have you done to her you bastards! » He shouts to both men, who burst out laughing.  
  
- « She had only to stay quiet, she asked for it. » Answered Rafe. « Hold that on the wound » he said to Al throwing him a package of gauze out of the young mutant's medical kit. He then took a gag, which he wrapped unceremoniously around Brennan's face, reviving, as he did so, the pain in his eyes. « Stay quiet if you do not want the same treatment. » He said to him.  
  
Brennan had difficulty swallowing, the gag suffocated him, far too tight, dirty . He calmed himself by thinking that he had to keep his strength to get them out of there. He didn't know what state Shalimar was in but what he had heard left him assuming the worst.she was hurt, he knew that. ' Provided that she is still alive. ' He said to himself.  
  
At the end of what appeared to him an eternity, he felt the skidoo slowing down, then stopping. He heard the voices of men, without succeeding in distinguishing their words. He felt the man with whom he was on the skidoo get up and seize him by the arm.  
  
- « We've arrived! Everybody off. » He said, lifting Brennan.  
  
- « Hey lads, give us a hand unloading back here. » Shouted Al, indicating the unconscious Shalimar on the back of his skidoo.  
  
Two other men approached him to look at the body of the woman laid out there, her torn tank top not hiding any thing of the size of her bust, and the blood drying on skin. Such pale skin .  
  
- « Hey indeed! She is a very beautiful little prize, but what happened to her? » Asked one the two newcomers.  
  
- « She did not want to be caught, and I had to correct her a little. » Said Al, proudly.  
  
- « We can say that you know how to speak to the women Al. » The second new- comer laughed.  
  
- « Are ysou going to help me or not! » He retorted.  
  
- « Ok, Ok calm down eh, we were just making fun! »  
  
While Rafe led Brennan, stumbling, inside the camp, Al and his two accomplices attempted to lift Shalimar.  
  
Although unconscious, she let escape a groan as her bandage came loose, revealing a nasty wound, torn deeply into her left-hand side.  
  
They led her into the same camp as Brennan and dropped her unceremoniously on the camp bed situated in a corner. Brennan heard them return and move around in  
  
the room, he heard a weak groan and recognised it to be that of Shalimar.  
  
- « Shal! Shal! » He shouted in all directions. He heard the men go out and close the door behind them, then the noise of a padlock. « Shalimar! Do you hear me? » Only a groan reached him. He tried to find a way to follow the sound. « Shal baby, answer me, I hear you. Help me to find you. » He said, a note of distress in his voice.  
  
He allowed himself to slide to the ground and tried to crawl towards the place where he thought he would find her.  
  
Using feel, he found a footboard, reached up it and got the rough surface of a thin straw matress. He looked further and finally put his hand on a leg.  
  
Fervently he recovered his feet, half standing to go back up Shalimar's body.  
  
He took her cold, cold hand and searched her wrist to find her pulse. Tam tam tam ' ouf ' he found the beatings of her heart, but weak. She was frozen and wearing only her small top.  
  
He quickly removed his jacket that stored his physical heat and spreads it over Shalimar's body to warm her.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hey! Don't forget to review please for tell me what's you think about it! Next chapter not ready. yet but soon :) Be patient please :) 


	10. chapter 10

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Author note : Thanks for the review!  
  
XXX  
  
- "Shalimar" he breathed, bending over her. « Do you hear me? » He waited, listening attentively to hear the slightest sign from her part.  
  
At the end of some long long seconds of silence, he eventually heard what he hoped for.  
  
- « Bren . Brennan » breathed between her teeth.  
  
- « Shalimar, my god, I was so scared for you! » He exclaimed crazy with happiness.  
  
Shalimar felt very sick, she shivered, her whole body shaken by cramps.  
  
- « It hurts » she breathed, practically at the end of her strength.  
  
- « Can you tell me exactly where it hurts. » He answered in a voice that he wanted to reassure her but that he could feel trembling. he couldn't help but worry for her.  
  
- « I think my shoulder is broken. » She moaned between two cramps. « And I think I have a wound in my belly. »  
  
Brennan tried to cross his hand under the jacket, and moved it slowly over Shalimar's stomach. He felt the shudders crossing Shalimar's body. He also felt something sticky under his fingers and he learned fast that he was in the sensitive zone by hearing Shalimar moan.  
  
- « Ok, sorry Shal. I think I found the wound. What happened? » He asked, tearing the bottom of his T-shirt to make a bandage.  
  
- « Let's say that I was hit by a lorry. » She said, smiling in spite of the pain. « Al was the driver and regrettably I was stopped by a tree and I think I was impaled » she grimaced in recollection which revived the pain.  
  
- « Oh my god Shal! » He breathed, horrified by what she had said. « Listen, I think that the wound is still bleeding, I am going to try to stop the bleeding. This is going to hurt . »  
  
- « Do it, I'll clench my teeth. » ' If only I had the use of my eyes ' he thought.  
  
He took the piece of material that he had succeeded in tearing and folded it several times to give it some thickness to mop the blood. He then tore a second strip of material, lifting the jacket slowly. As she couldn't help him, he had to act using only his sense of feel, which complicated things enormously. He took between his fingers the material of the top she wore at the level of her side and began to lift it slowly, acting with as many precautions as possible.  
  
Every centimetre that he succeeded in removing, he heard Shalimar swallow back a shout of pain. A little of the blood had been drying for some time and had stuck to the material of the top. Tugging at the top also tugged at the wound, provoking waves of pain in his friend's body as well as plentiful bleeding. ' It is absolutely necessary to stop this bleeding, else she's going to be empty of blood ' it made him think that Shalimar's life was at risk, and made him quiver.  
  
When he succeeded finally in getting the top high enough so that Shalimar's complaints calmed down, he deduced that it would be sufficient to reach the wound.  
  
- « Shalimar, tell me, do you see water anywhere? Or something to help me clean the wound? » He asked.  
  
- « I see nothing. » She said. Then without warning, she supported herself on her right elbow, raising her self up so that she was high enough to see the room. She was taken at once by a cough that nailed her back down to the mattress. The pain fused everywhere at the same moment and she had to put her right hand in front  
  
of her mouth to calm the cough that tore at her body.  
  
- « You're crazy! Good god, stay quiet! You want to die here or what? » He exclaimed crazy in anger with her but also with himself. When the cough calmed down, she felt a metal taste in her mouth, she spread her hand from her mouth to see it covered with blood . ' Oh no . '  
  
- « There is a small kitchen sink in two meters behind you » she breathed. « I did not see a bucket . »  
  
- « Behind me, eh? Ok, don't move and that is an order. » He said to her. He moved back slowly, small step by small step eventually getting to the wall. By walking his hands along the wall, he eventually found the small kitchen sink that Shalimar had seen. He turned around and looked for the tap, which he found and turned. A noise of old pans rang in the room and after some crackling, some water flowed. He soaked the material folded up from his T-shirt with the water that he had left flowing. Then he turned off the tap, turned around and retraced his steps to find the bed again.  
  
- « That is going to be cold » he warned her before applying the dressing. He felt her quivering under the influence of the cold but also of the pain.  
  
- « I am sorry Shal. I'm trying not to hurt you but it is difficult. » He pleaded in a sad voice.  
  
- « It's OK Brennan, don't worry, I am strong, it'll take more than that to beat me. » She breathed in a voice that she hoped is strong.  
  
- « You know you don't need to be strong for me Shalimar. I don't see but I realise the gravity of the situation! » He said in a harder voice. « You don't need to protect me. »  
  
' Oh Brennan I wish we were somewhere else than here, there are so many things to be said that have no place here.'  
  
Shalimar closed her eyes to hold back the tears of pain and despair that threatened to flow.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hey! Don't forget to review please for tell me what's you think about it! Next chapter not ready. yet but soon :) Be patient please :) 


	11. chapter 11

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Author note : Thanks for the review!  
  
XXX  
  
In placing the dressing on the wound, Brennan felt something sharp catching on it. He lifted the edge of the material to put his fingers there, delicately. He walked them slowly around the wound and realises that something was poking out of the wound. Becoming aware of what he was touching he spoke:  
  
- "Shal". He said in a sweet voice « I believe that some of the wood which pierced your side stayed partially inside . It's going to be necessary to remove it otherwise the wound is going to become infected and the wound cannot close. » His voice  
  
trembled as he realised what was implied. Shalimar lowered her right hand towards Brennan's to get to the painful zone and feel for her self, the object that pierced her side.  
  
While squeezing her teeth, she put her index finger on the extrusion that overtook her stomach and felt its solidity. The pain caused crossed her as an ardent wave of fire and she could not hold the guttural groan that passed out of her. Tears poured but she did nothing to hold them back.  
  
- « Shal I am not going to be able to remove it like that. you are going to suffer a thousand deaths. »  
  
- « No, do it » she breathed between her teeth, trying to stem the pain.  
  
' I have no choice ' he said to himself moving his face to the level of Shalimar's, while leaving his hand on her belly.  
  
- « Forgive me Shal, I am sorry to make you suffer but we have no choice. » He murmured to her ear. Then before she had the time to tell him that it was not  
  
his fault, that he was doing what he had to do, Brennan created an electric arc in his hand and sent it into Shalimar, just enough to make her lose consciousness.  
  
- « I'm sorry, so sorry » he repeated as a litany «but I couldn't let you bear it that like that » he apologised to the unconscious Shalimar. He put down a fast kiss on her lips. ' My beautiful Shalimar, there are so many things to be said to you, I hope that we are given the time and that when all this is ended I will have the courage to face you and to admit my feelings . '  
  
Expecting a stream of blood on extracting the piece of wood, he removed what remained of his T-shirt, his skin already crossed by shudders and bristles in gooseflesh, but it didn't matter to him as long as Shalimar did not die.  
  
He got ready for the operation, loosening her top as much as he could around the wound, and putting in reach what he would need to stop the bleeding.  
  
Settling comfortably in the most stable position, he breathed calmly to master the shivers in his hands. 'Calm down Brennan '  
  
He seizes with a hand the piece of wood and put his other hand on Shalimar's side to make a counterweight. Having strengthened his grip, he tugged sharply, while keeping pressure on Shalimar's body to keep her from moving. As he felt the branch coming out, he felt Shalimar's body convulse. She folded herself in two from pain, spitting blood. ' Oh my god ' he shouted. He could not see her but felt her and heard her . He immediately applied the dry dressing which he had prepared and pressed down hard to stop the flowing of the blood. She did not move any more. He raised his  
  
hand to her chest to feel the beatings of her heart, they were weak but there. She had lost consciousness again and it was better that way.  
  
Brennan felt the material that he had under his fingers moisten as the blood pumped, but he stayed where he was. After a couple of minutes, he loosened a little of the pressure and tried to wrap the remaining strips of his shirt around Shalimar's sides. Doing this he made a bandage, squeezing it enough to keep the dressing in place. He heard her moan. He pulled her tank top back down and placed the jacket back over her. He circled the bed to a position on the opposite side to the wound and stretched out alongside her without hurting her. He slid the jacket slowly across  
  
so that it covered them both and took Shal in his arms, hoping that they would warm each other as they had in the cave.  
  
He touched her hair, murmuring her words of comfort, but also words that he knew that he would not say if she were conscious.  
  
- « Shalimar, stand firm baby. We are going to get out of here, together, like we do every time . You can't leave me, I wouldn't survive it. if you knew how much  
  
I love you » tears in his eyes he continued his prayer « I know that Adam and the others are searching for us and that we are going to see them landing any minute  
  
now to take us far from these madmen . » He continued so, tenderly caressing Shalimar's forehead.  
  
He felt the heat growing under the jacket, Shalimar's skin is warm and warms his in its contact.  
  
Shalimar was in a semi-consciousness, she heard Brennan and felt his presence next to her but her body refused to wake up. It had put itself in stand-by because of the vicious pain that tore at her gut. It was probably better that she wasn't fully conscious .  
  
Nevertheless she would have liked to answer Brennan, to tell him that she did not wish to leave him, that she wanted to live! That she wanted him to keep talking to her and even more tell her that he loves her and to admit to him that she loves him too and love from the deepest of her heart. But she was tired and nevertheless she keeps up hope.  
  
Brennan was snoozing when he heard the noise of the padlock outside. ' How long have we been locked in here? ' He wondered. He placed his hand instinctively on Shalimar's chest, to protect her and at the same time feel the beatings of her heart. Suddenly he saw a light under his bandage. Then steps resound, approaching them. Brennan could do nothing without seeing and he did not want to move from his place, his body making a wall in front of Shalimar.  
  
- « Are the young love-birds rested well? » Said a deep voice in the intonations that Brennan had heard earlier. « Hey Al, come see how our lovers have made their nest » he chuckled, calling his colleague. « Isn't that just lovely. »  
  
TBC.  
  
Hey! Don't forget to review please for tell me what's you think about it! Next chapter not ready. yet but soon :) Be patient please :) 


	12. chapter 12

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Author note : Thanks for the review!  
  
XXX  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Brennan did not see either man but heard Al's chuckles behind his colleague.  
  
- « Take that! » Said Rafe, throwing something to the ground. Something which made a metallic noise. « You would do well to preserve your strength » he chuckled.  
  
« In a little while you are going to get acquainted with our leader and you will need it. » His laughter rang around the room and froze Brennan's blood. « The girl will be just to his tastes! Eh Al? »  
  
Brennan heard him turn back and close the door with a bang, turning the padlock.  
  
He got free of the bottom of the jacket, slowly so as not to hurt Shalimar, still unconscious. He knelt down on the ground to find what Rafe had left for them. He  
  
searched along the ground and finally found a metal box, closed, put on a sort of tray, accompanied by a bottle, as well as a piece of material which he took for a towel.  
  
' Damn! I see nothing there ' he grumbled, trying to open the box, without knowing how nor in which direction.  
  
He put it back down, dried his hands on his trousers and raised his hands to the height of his face. He looked for the end of the bandage that Shalimar had wrapped around his head, found it and began to slowly unwind it. ' I have no choice, I need my eyes ' he reminded himself as material which adhered to the wounds of his eyes came loose. Wounds once again made him suffer but it didn't bother him too much. He tried to open his eyes slowly, gradually. The effort was huge, but his will helped him. The light, very weak, of the room, succeeded slowly in penetrating the mists  
  
through which he sees. He had to blink several times to try to adjust his vision, but it was as if a veil covered his eyes. He succeeded in seeing forms and colours in a vague way but he couldn't really distinguish what surrounds him. Tears poured along his cheeks without his consent, he did not command them, his wounded eyes produced them in the hope of clearing the dirt contaminates them. He waited for some minutes while the liquid cleaned them and as his vision cleared up. He felt the burn of the air and his tears around his eyes but stopped himself from moving his  
  
hands to his face so as not to infect wounds more than they already were.  
  
He turned his head to the right and then to the left to try to get a better view of the place where they were being held captive. He saw the washbasin that he had used to get Shalimar some water, he distinguished the outlines of the door through which they had entered the room and finally the mattress where Shalimar was laid.  
  
He looked then at what was at his feet and distinguished a clear oblong shape, the metal box, and a cylinder, the bottle. He picked the box back up and tried to open it. Now that he could see, he knew it was a military ration. 'Strange' he said to himself.  
  
When he succeeded in finally opening it, he saw various things inside, without really knowing what they were, but at least he could discern their outlines. He took out two bags containing what looks like rusks or some hard bread, then two cans with  
  
practical openings, he gave up trying to read what they contained, and also two small dark and soft bags.  
  
He got up, taking the bottle and the contents of the box on the tray with him. He approached the bed fairly assuredly, sat down on the edge and put the tray at the foot of the bed. He turned to the extended shape, bent at her side trying to clean his vision. He forced his eyes to see her, getting so close their faces almost touched. He felt her light breath on his skin, he succeeded in discerning her lines and the paleness of her face . ' God she is beautiful ' he dreamed in spite of him self.  
  
- "Shal" breathed in her ear. « Shal, do you hear me?»  
  
She breathed a groan.  
  
- « Shal, you have to regain your strength, you have to drink a little and eat something too, you've lost far too much blood. » He said, trying to wake her. He  
  
put his hand on her forehead and noticed that it was damp and very warm. « You've got a fever . »  
  
He opened the bottle, sniffed at the contents to make sure that it was water, then poured a little of it on to the towel. Once the towel was wet, he folded it into several thicknesses and laid it on Shalimar's forehead to bring down her fever.  
  
Shalimar jumped slightly under the touch of the cold linen that Brennan had put down on her forehead, her consciousness returned quite slowly but at the same time as the pain. She grimaced, then opened her eyes to see Brennan leant over her. Close, very close to her, she felt his breath caressing her face, she looked him in the eyes . ' His eyes! ' Suddenly regaining complete consciousness, she pulled her head  
  
back slightly to have a better view of her friend. The bandage on his eyes was missing completely, the skin beneath was red raw and infected.  
  
- « Brennan! What are you doing to your eyes! » She asked, terrified. « Where are the bandages? You are crazy, you risk loosing your sight if the infection reaches your cornea! » Her fear showed itself as anger.  
  
- « Chut, don't worry. I promise you I'm ok » he answered her in a voice that he wanted to be quiet and soothing. « It prickles me a little but I see, my eyes work, and with a little time everything will become clear again. »  
  
- « But . » She had no time to end her sentence, he put his finger on her lips to make her keep silent.  
  
- « There is no but, keep your strength to heal your self. » He went away slightly then returned to present her the neck of the bottle. « You are going to drink a little water, that will do you good, I'm afraid that we have no analgesic to hand, that would have been able to bring down your fever. »  
  
- « In the jacket » she breathed. « Look in one of the pockets of the jacket. »  
  
He slid his hands in the nearest pocket but it is empty, he looked in the second pocket and found an open blister pack of tablets. A smile lit his face. - « How did they land in the pocket of the jacket? » He asked Shalimar.  
  
- « I put them there yesterday instead of taking them » she said, lowering her eyes.  
  
- « I knew it! » He said, not at all surprised with what she had just told him. « You are incorrigible! But in a sense it's fortunate that you had hidden them »  
  
He slid both tablets onto her tongue before tipping a little water into her mouth. She swallowed the tablets and nearly suffocated with the water. She coughed to clear the water from her throat. Pulled by the movement the wound began to bleed again.  
  
- « Damn! » He grumbled, trying to raise her so that she could resume breathing. « Breathe slowly and calmly, it'll ease off. » He said.  
  
Once her cough had calmed, he rested her delicately on the mattress.  
  
- « Are you going to be OK? » He asked, worried. - « Yes, yes » she panted. « I'm OK. »  
  
- « It is necessary to eat a little. They brought us some food while you were unconscious. »  
  
- « Food? What do they want with us? » She asked.  
  
- « If I knew that, I might understand what is going on here. They arrested us, locked us here without killing us, even bring us food, it is all very strange. » He answered.  
  
He picked off the tray one of the metal boxes containing the food, he opened it and sniffed.  
  
- « I think it's corned-beef on the menu of this evening. » He said, smiling in spite of the gravity of the situation.  
  
- « Super! I hate that! Anyway, I couldn't swallow anything . »  
  
- « You have to eat something Shal. Our last meal was hours ago and your body was subjected to hard tests, which are not ended it seems » he opened one of the soft sachets, which was with the ration. He felt it and handed it to her.  
  
- « I think you'll find that more to your liking. » He said, smiling. « Grape Jelly! I know how greedy you are, you won't refuse that. » He handed her the small bag.  
  
- « OK, I'm going to make an effort because it is you » she took the bag and carried it to her lips, the sugary taste woke her taste buds and she quickly gobbled up all the jelly. « It was good . »  
  
- « See, you can when you want! » He answered to her. He finished the can of corned-beef without being asked, except for the cereal bars, he had eaten nothing.  
  
Shalimar began to regain some colour slowly. In spite of his blindness, Brennan could see it. The wound stopped bleeding and the tablets had the desired effect because her forehead had lost its sickly sheen.  
  
He put his hand there slowly to make sure.  
  
- « I believe that your fever has fallen a little. It was lucky that you had those tablets in your pocket. » He noticed.  
  
- « Yes, my head isn't as heavy and I don't feel as hot. The sugar did me some good too. »  
  
Shalimar heard noises just outside.  
  
- « Somebody's coming! » She whispered.  
  
- « I am going to try something. With a little luck I can get my aim right and roast them on the spot. Then we can escape! » He told her.  
  
- « Stop it! You are crazy! We do not know how many of them there are, nor where we are. What do you think that will achieve! » She said in the grip of fear. « Don't try anything stupid! If something happened to you I could never survive here alone in my state and I would never forgive myself for not having been able to protect you » she finished.  
  
- « Hey Shal . Calm down, all right. I wouldn't try anything if I could see it was dangerous. » He reassured her.  
  
The padlock opened and the door opened. In the doorway, Brennan distinguished two massive silhouettes. Rafe and Al certainly.  
  
TBC.  
  
Hey! Don't forget to review please for tell me what's you think about it! Next chapter not ready. yet but soon :) Be patient please :) 


	13. chapter 13

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com   
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Author note : Thanks for the review!  
  
XXX  
  
Chapt 13  
  
- "Get up!" Rafe shouted as he approached the couple.  
  
- "Ho but it looks like the little boy has recovered the use of his eyes!" sneered Al, seeing that the bandaging around Brennan's head had disappeared. "So much the better, he will be able to watch the spectacle". he continued while continually watching Shalimar laid out on the bed.  
  
He caught Brennan roughly by the arm to make him get up but he resisted.  
  
- "He is not cooperative any more!" he shouted back to Rafe who watched from a distance. "Let's help him motivate himself. "  
  
- "With pleasure." answered Rafe, a sadistic smile on his lips as he approached of the bed from the opposite side.  
  
Brennan distinguished Rafe's silhouette as he moved closer to Shalimar.  
  
- "No!! Leave her alone! " he shouted to the two men, standing up.  
  
- "Ha see, you can when you want to! " Al told him. "It isn't so complicated! You follow us nicely and everything will be fine. "  
  
- "She cannot move! She is wounded seriously and her wound is going to reopen itself if we move her. " he said in an anxious voice.  
  
- "Don't worry about that. We don't want her to die. At least not yet... " answered Rafe while bending over Shalimar to lift her.  
  
- "Brennan. don't worry about me. it's going to be ok." Shalimar breathed between her teeth while trying to sit up on the side of the bed. She knew that Brennan was very close to the edge and that on this occasion he might be capable of trying some madness to help her, at the risk of his own life. She clenched her teeth, closed her eyes and breathed quietly to dam  
  
up the pain that spread through her left side, from her shoulder to her waist.  
  
She attempted to rise under Brennan's panicked gaze but fell straight back onto the bed. Her strength failed her. Brennan knocked away Al's rough grasp to hurry Shalimar on and help her to stand.  
  
- "You can see that she can't stand!!!" he said angrily.  
  
- "Well in that case, you will have to carry her. " Al replied.  
  
Brennan bent to pass an arm under Shalimar's arms and the other under her knees.  
  
- "Hold on tight to my neck Shal. I'm sorry if I hurt you." he whispered to her ear.  
  
- "It's ok Brennan." she whispered to him in return.  
  
He lifted her and held her tight against his body, her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
- "Right then." said Rafe, joining Al. "No silliness now lovers, otherwise you will regret it. " he announced in a menacing voice.  
  
- "Don't worry Rafe, I'll watch them closely. " Al threw at him, as he followed Brennan, carrying Shalimar, who followed Rafe.  
  
As they passed through the door, Brennan was seized by the cold weather and the intense brightness, due to the sun reflecting off the surrounding snow, made him close his eyes. He couldn't follow Rafe who was in front of him. He remained stood there there, attempting to ebb the tears that threaten to flow under the influence of the pain, he blinked his eyes repeatedly and tried to get used to the light.  
  
Suddenly he received a blow to his back.  
  
- "Move! " Al ordered, pushing him violently.  
  
Brennan began to walk again, hesitantly. He followed Rafe to a camp made of concrete, situated about 200m from the prison where they had locked them up. On the path, he distinguished shapes on every side of them, the men of the camp probably. and in big numbers. 'I won't have any luck getting us out of here, there are too many people.' he thought to himself, desperate. He felt the heat of Shalimar's body, covered by the jacket, her hand laid on his chest. 'My god, let's hope they let us go in peace.'  
  
Rafe opened the door and stepped into the building, Brennan followed him and felt a soft heat as soon as he entered the big room. He moved without managing to distinguish what surrounded them distinctly. He saw the clear walls, little furniture and a silhouette in the corner. He heard the door close again and turned around to see Al's shape approaching.  
  
- "Go! Now you can leave her. " he told him, gesturing to a shape in the centre of the room.  
  
Brennan moved again toward this shape to see that it was a seat, as the one in the laboratory of Sanctuary.  
  
Suddenly a fear plants itself in him as he became aware of what that could imply. He moved back quickly but was blocked by a wall. a wall that was Al.  
  
- "Hurry up! We don't have time for that! " he said to him while pushing him once again. "Put her down! "  
  
Brennan doesn't have any other choice than to set Shalimar down on the seat. He felt the hands of the young woman cling around his neck.  
  
- " Don't do anything risky. " she breathed at him " I am not afraid. we are going to get ourselves out of here. " then she loosened her hands and let herself drop loosely onto the seat.  
  
- "Good. Now come here. " Rafe told him, pulling him back to drive him toward a second seat that Brennan had not noticed.  
  
While Al took the jacket that was on Shalimar, Rafe made Brennan sit down and attached his wrists to the arms of the seat and then his ankles. Brennan attempted to struggle but Rafe held him still with an incredible strength.  
  
Al's gaze swept Shalimar from head to foot, a lecherous smile upon his lips.  
  
- "If I get lucky, I'll be taking care of you when the chief's finished." he said to her while looking deep into her eyes, as if to make her understand that whatever happens, even if she does escape, she won't leave unscathed.  
  
- "If you touch her I will kill you!" screamed Brennan in Al's direction.  
  
- "You seem to be quite protective with this young woman. It is good, keep your resentment, that will only make it easier for us to arrive at our ends." said a voice coming from one far corner. A voice that he had never heard and that made a cold shiver run up his spine.  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm glad you like my fic :) and don't worry it's not the end!!! there are at least 6 chapter next! (there are ready in french but not in english so be patient please :) ) Sorry but i can't say anything about Shalimar and Brennan's future :) it'd be a spoiler :) and i prefer you to discover it ( i know i'm sadistic with you and with our friend of mutant x :) Don't forget to review ... ^_^ 


	14. chapter 14

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com   
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Author note : Thanks for the review!  
  
XXX  
  
Chapt 14  
  
As Al attached Shalimar firmly into her seat, the man to whom the voice belonged stepped into the light at the far end of the room. Brennan tried hard to see this man, he only managed to make out a dark shape but he heard metallic noises that didn't reassure him at all. Shalimar tried to position herself in order to relieve her painful shoulder then turned her head and all her senses to finding out what was in the room, what she saw intrigued her and confused her at a time. She fixed her gaze on the third man, he was big and well built, clothed in a long white coat, gloves made of latex cover his hands. the evidence came together in Shalimar's mind. this man was some kind of doctor. her fear increased to a mad speed as he approached her with a tray. - "Now then Miss Fox, you're not looking too good? " he asked her with a suave voice. 'How does he know my name? ' wondered Shalimar as she realised what the man had called her. - "You're surely wondering how I know your name. in fact there are lot of things I know about you and your friend Mr Mulwray. You didn't arrive here by chance. I've been waiting for you. " he said to her, all the while looking at her in the eyes to see the gleam of panic that grew as he spoke.  
  
Shalimar listened to him without speaking. her mind worked quickly to process what he might have meant by 'I've been waiting for you'. 'How could he have known that we would be in the mountain and on foot? We should have found ourselves at the Canadan border without the damage that made us crash. unless. ' - "I see by your face that you are begining to understand. Actually, Adam Kane's contact. that was me." as he speaks, Shalimar heard him manipulate the instruments that are on the tray, but she couldn't see what they were. - "I knew that Adam would send his team or at least a part of his team to help some new mutants in difficulty. Then I just waited for the right moment with my team and we detected your plane quickly on our radar. It remained only to make it so that the plane landed somewhere where we could recover it easily. " he continued his explanation while pushing up Shalimar's tank top with his gloved hands. "Hoho, that isn't pretty! " he said to her upon discovering the injury. " Is it as painful as it looks? " he asked, pushing down on the sides of the wound. - "Haaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" screamed Shalimar, in so much pain provoked by the pressure of this man's fingers on the wound. - "That's what I thought. " he said, withdrawing his fingers covered with Shalimar's blood. He turned around and continued to manipulate some things on the tray while continuing his story. "As I said, we used a electromagnetic ray on your craft as it passed over to us. This ray cut the electric circuits of your plane, if I am not mistaken and caused its descent. We had calculated the point of impact but there was a deviation and that is why it took us some time to join you. You had luck. »  
  
Brennan had remained, until now, silent, listening to what this man had told them. - " Luck? We nearly died more than once! You're insane! " he exclaimed. That earned him Rafe's fist in his stomach. Short of breath, he threw a heavily suggestive look at his aggressor. 'Release me, give me two seconds and I'll take care of you, then we will see how proud you are' it said. - "Yes, luck Mr Mulwray. After the crash of your plane, I didn't think that you would manage to escape so far." he said, turning toward Brennan. "From what I have heard, you took a wound to the eyes? and Miss Fox a dislocated shoulder. That is most impressive when one looks at the state of your plane. " He turned around, back towards Shalimar, she can see a compress in his hand as well as a needle and thread. She doesn't understand anything anymore. why take care of her if he wants to kill them? - "Ho this?" he asked indicating the contents of his hands to Shalimar. "I am going to resew your wound, yes. I would not like for you to empty yourself of your blood before I'm finished with you, you understand. " he said to her while applying the compress directly on the wound. A moan of pain grew in Shalimar's throat but she grit her teeth and held it, not wanting to give this man the satisfaction of seeing her suffer. To one side, Brennan shifted nervously on his seat. He heard Shalimar's muffled moan and knew that she was finding it difficult to hide her distress. The man withdrew the compress, blood-red and deposited it behind him. - "Don't be afraid to shout Miss Fox, I know that the pain must be intolerable." he told her with a smile while bringing a needle to bear on Shalimar's side. "Oh my, I didn't present myself. I am doctor Nasyski. " He passed the needle through Shalimar's skin, and again, closing little by little the wound opened by the piece of wood. To every penetration, Shalimar held a scream of pain. tears gather in her closed yes. tears of pain, yes but also of frustration, the frustration of being at the mercy of this man without being able to act, the frustration of not knowing what he wanted from them.  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm glad you like my fic :) and don't worry it's not the end!!! there are at least 5 chapter next! (there are ready in french but not in english so be patient please :) ) Sorry but i can't say anything about Shalimar and Brennan's future :) it'd be a spoiler :) and i prefer you to discover it ( i know i'm sadistic with you and with our friend of mutant x :) Don't forget to review ... ^_^ 


	15. chapter 15

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com   
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Author note : Thanks for the review!  
  
XXX  
  
Chapter 15  
  
As he applied a bandage around the stitches he continued his story. - "I suppose you're wondering why I'm doing this . in fact it's simple enough. I know of your abnormal capabilities and I intend to use it for my own purposes. Until now I had only wished to use your blood to create clones but I believe that what I have now is much better. »  
  
He headed towards Brennan, a pen torch in his hands. He bent it on him and directed the light into his eyes. Brennan tried to turn his head but a vice tightened itself around his head, Rafe's arms holding him. Defeated, he let Nasyski do what he wanted. - "Good. Your pupils react well, your vision will return completely in a few days. » He passed behind Brennan, who heard him moving around, not knowing what he planned. Then he stepped back in Shalimar's direction.  
  
He made a sign to Rafe who held Brennan tightly, picking up a syringe that was on a tray behind him, a syringe containing a fluorescent green liquid. Nasyski seized an identical syringe. - "This," he said, indicating the syringe to Shalimar, in a strong enough voice that Brennan could hear it. "It is a powerful drug that removes all free will." He inserted the needle in Shalimar's arm at the very instant Rafe injected the product into Brennan. "For your information, this product, still in the testing phase, possesses some side affects for the ones who take it." he finished with a laugh to freeze their blood. Immediately Shalimar and Brennan's bodies started convulsing, screams of pains escaping from their mouths as the drug spilled into their veins. - "The first inconvenience being, as you have just found, an intolerable pain lasting some minutes. But I reassure you, it passes very quickly. normally. » The convulsions were already calming themselves. Brennan attempted to resist the poison that filled his body, he began to feel like an invisible force was capturing his conscience gradually. he threw a nervous look toward Shalimar to try to see her, he discerned her stretched out body, but couldn't hear her. All of a sudden he realised that he couldn't control his own body anymore and that his mind was becoming clouded. The drug took complete possession of his body. He and Shalimar were at the mercy of this mad man. 'My god make sure nothing happens to her' was his last coherent thought before sinking into a bottomless abyss.  
  
Shalimar was also feeling the same symptoms and tried to resist. She turned toward Brennan, unable to speak but still able to see. she looks at his eyes and an awful fear crossed her! His eyes were empty! 'My god please don't let him die! ' she screamed in her head. She began to feel tears escape from her eyes, turning around to face the mad doctor. She wanted to scream but no sound left her, already her body doesn't obey her. She fixed him with a stare, a gleam of fury in her eyes. Little by little she feels her mind lose the battle against the drug. - "The second inconvenience is that you will be conscious of everything but you will be unable to react, your body will belong to me. " he sneered, seeing the gleam in Shalimar's eyes. "I see that you try to resist Miss Fox, I didn't expect any less from you. I knew that you were the most powerful of Adam's mutants and I have not been disappointed. But I know that your will won't be able to anything against this drug. You are now my own small soldiers.» He put his fingers on Shalimar's neck as he looked at her pupils, verify her pulse then that of Brennan. Satisfied to see that all is as he wanted it to be. - "Good. Second phase of the operations finished" he said in a jolly voice, for him. "Take him back to the camp. " he said to Rafe and Al, indicating Brennan to them with his chin. - "Ok. " answered Rafe, waving to Al to help him. They each took one of Brennan's arms, which they draped over their shoulders, then they raised him and dragged him outside in direction of the prison in which they had left them when they had arrived. Arriving before the door, Al opened the door with a strong blow. They dropped Brennan on the bench and left, once again closing the door and the padlock.  
  
In the camp, doctor Nasyski cut what remained of the tank top from Shalimar. - "Hmm." he said, inspecting Shalimar's chest, revealed in nothing but her bra, with a look full of lust. "I feel that we are going to get a lot of amusement out of you, my small feline." He passed his hands, bare of the latex gloves, over her cheek, descending slowly along her neck, the top of her chest, savouring the contact with the silken skin under his fingers. Shalimar, whose conscience was prisoner of the drug, remained immobile and without any physical reaction, but her mind felt this man's contact on her body. - "You are indeed very beautiful. it was a pity to damage you like that." he said, directing his hand towards Shalimar's left shoulder. "But don't worry, I am going to take good care of you." He felt the wounded shoulder to verify if any bones were broken. "Apparently you have luck, the shoulder is just dislocated, I'll have that back in place in one instant my beautiful. » He placed his hand under Shalimar's left arm and took her wrist in his other hand. He pulled solidly. Crack!  
  
Shalimar screamed internally under the shock. She could not move but felt everything that her affected her body, even though she couldn't react directly. Doctor Nasyski observed her face for some seconds . he seemed to have seen her start as he manipulated her arm, which was impossible when he knew the effects of the drug .but he was nearly sure that he had seen something in her gaze. He shook his head and placed Shal's left hand back down then passed a tight bandage across her chest to hold it in place. - "Knowing the speed of recuperation of feline new mutants, I am sure that in two days it will be completely healed." he said while continuing to wrap her body.  
  
- "Rafe, Al! Take her back to her colleague! " he said while buttoning the shirt - much too large - that he had just placed on Shalimar. 'She mine only! I am not going to let these two rest their eyes on this beauty' he thought.  
  
Rafe took one of Shalimar's arms while Al grabbed her by the other, they straightened her and dragged her towards the door. - "Tomorrow morning I want you to bring these two back to me as early as possible, we need all to be in place quickly to pass to our final plan. " he said to the two men before they cleared the door.  
  
TBC.  
  
I'm glad you like my fic :) and don't worry it's not the end!!! there are at least 6 chapter next! (there are ready in french but not in english so be patient please :) ) Sorry but i can't say anything about Shalimar and Brennan's future :) it'd be a spoiler :) and i prefer you to discover it ( i know i'm sadistic with you and with our friend of mutant x :) Don't forget to review ... ^_^ 


	16. chapter 16

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com   
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Ferae Naturae for helping me to translate my fanfiction from French to English.  
  
Author note : Thanks for the review!  
  
XXX  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Later in Doctor Nasyski's camp.  
  
- "Yes Sir, all is taking place as foreseen for the meantime. The subjects are in the conditioning phase and will be ready by the end of the week. no Sir, I haven't had any other contact with Adam Kane. no Sir.. of course Sir, you know that you can count on me. When all this is finished, I would like to keep the woman here. she will be a great asset with her powers and her speed. No Sir, I will take personal care of these two mutants. Goodbye Sir. »  
  
'Ouf! ' he thought as soon as he had hung up. 'Who does he think he is, this dunce, he thinks to teach me my own job! Let him come here himself and we will see how long he would last' a smile drew itself on his lips at the thought of this man's arrival in their camp.  
  
He headed toward a big console and entered his access code then typed something, an E-mail for Adam's attention. "Adam,  
  
I have just had news of our young couple. It would seem that your men still haven't reached them and that the agents of the GSA are very very near. My men told me that they have seen a young couple nosing about around the hotel, a young blond woman and a big brown-haired man. They left then into the shallows of the city. After that there were no more signs. I hope that they will take the necessary action quickly to take them to shelter! »  
  
Charles. »  
  
He clicked 'Send'. 'That will occupy Adam and his men for a little longer' he said to himself, satisfied to see that his plan was going perfectly.  
  
In the camp, Shalimar and Brennan, the two young mutants were spread on the work bench, stiff as death, their open eyes filled with emptiness. Their breathing is yet normal. but no reaction is audible from one or the other.  
  
The following morning, Al and Rafe brought Shalimar and Brennan back to doctor Nasyski. - "Very Good." he said, while approaching Brennan, laid on the same seat that he had been placed in the day before. "Let's see what there is to see in those eyes." he waved a penlight beam that he directed toward Brennan's wounded eyes. "Good, it seems that your vision is returning, but it is going to be necessary to cover that while the healing is completed. " he said while turning toward Rafe. "Put a bandage on him. » - "Yes Sir." answered Rafe while opening a pack of sterile compresses to arrange them on the patient's eyes, having taken care first to close them. Then he rolled a white strip of bandage several times around the young man's head.  
  
During this time, Nasyski moved toward Shalimar, she too was laid out on the same seat as the day before. He undid the buttons of her shirt to inspect the injury in her side. - "I knew that her healing capacities were excellent!" he exclaimed, seeing that the wound had already begun to heal. "We have a very beautiful specimen indeed." he continued, ogling the young woman's breasts.  
  
He re-buttoned the shirt then directed the beam of his torch in Shalimar's eyes. - "No reaction! Perfect" he said while putting down the torch. "Prepare the second injection and our friends will be finally ready for the following phase."  
  
Shalimar was conscious of what was happening and fought not to give any sign of struggle to the doctor. She couldn't move her body but could discern her surroundings very well. She knew that with time and the will of which she was capable, she would be able to succeed in fighting against this vice that held her. She knew that her metabolism gave her the ability to thwart the effects of the drugs. She had spent all night long to try to find a response in her state, without success alas but this morning she had realised that she could move just a finger. What was it to move a finger... but given time she would succeed in taking control of her whole body. Also it had greatly strengthened her spirit when Doctor Nasyski had verified her reflexes. She didn't especially want to show him that she was there. very present! 'I hope that Brennan has succeeded in fighting. I don't know what this madman wants with us but we must not let him have it! ' she thought.  
  
Then she heard Nasyski speaking about a second injection and despair exploded in her. How will she ever succeed if the second injection reinforces the gates that surround her conscience. this would finish them, they would never free themselves to take the control of their bodies and their lives. She felt the needle penetrating her arm and the burning lava wave surging in her veins at the speed of the lightning. She screamed internally, of pain and despair. and all became black. Brennan was given the same treatment but his conscience could no longer react. The effect of the drug on him was more heated than for Shalimar.  
  
- "Watch and see a little what our magic potion can do" said Nasyski while moving away from Shalimar.  
  
- "Stand up, Miss Fox" he spoke in a dry and sharp tone to the attention of Shalimar who straightened herself slowly and rose, her gaze fixed. "Advance toward me" he smiled, seeing the young woman taking a step then two in his direction. "Good. To the other one now." he said while turning toward Brennan. "Get up, Mr Mulwray" he spoke in his dry and sharp tone to the attention of Brennan who straightened himself then rose. "Advance toward me" Brennan advanced, with an uncertain step toward the source of the voice, nearly stumbling.  
  
- "Perfect!! All is perfected" he exclaimed. "We are going to be able to continue more quickly than I thought! We are on track!"  
  
TBC.  
  
Sorry for being so long to update. but I'm here now with chapter 16!! Don't forget to review ... ^_^ 


	17. chapter 17

Title : "An eventful trip"  
  
Author : Shado-Fox  
  
E-Mail : Shadowfox@mutant-x-fr.com  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Summary : Adam send Shalimar and Brennan to save two young new mutants but something happens before they reach their destination.  
  
Gender : Action/ Romance  
  
Disclaimer : Not mine.  
  
Sorry for being so long... the chapter was ready since more than 3 month... but needed corrections...  
  
Special thanks to Garfieldlady for helping me :)  
  
Chapter 17  
  
- "Bring them in the practice room. "he says to Rafe and Al. "We are going to see what they are capable of. »  
  
Rafe takes Brennan by the elbow while Al takes care of Shalimar. The young mutants follow the men without flinching, as zombies.  
  
Arrived in the practice room, Shalimar and Brennan are separated, each on one side of the room, with each a line of adversaries that they should face so that the Doctor can judge their physical capacities. To see them he doesn't have any doubt to their general shape, but he wants to know how they fight to adapt the workouts to which they will be submitted.  
  
Rafe abandons Brennan owing a tatamis and takes a few steps back. During this time, Al lets Shalimar on a bench on the other side of the room. It is Brennan that is going to open the session. A voice sounds in the whole room through the intermediary of high talkers situated at the four corners. - "Well. Let the party begin! "exclaims doctor Nasyski through his micro. He got settled in a sort of cabin that overhangs the practice room, allowing him to visualize it all without losing anything. "Mr Mulwray, please go to the carpet." he says in a clear tone. Brennan advances slowly as far as hearing the voice of Nasyski to tell him that he is at the good place. "Stop! And fight!" he screams nearly while observing the young man to get in position of attack.  
  
In the beginning it is a young, in perfect shape, man that approaches Brennan, judging that the danger is negligible facing an adversary injured and blind, he approaches quickly and begin to turn around Brennan, while observing him. Brennan remains in his initial position and don't seem to react. The young man rushes on him, the fist forward in the intention to glue him a good right in the face, but Brennan, very fast, avoids the stroke and return it against his attacker, taking advantage of the impetus of this one to strike it behind the head. The young man collapses, unconscious. Brennan takes his position while waiting of a next attack. - "Excellent!" applauds Nasyski from his tribune. "the next one!" he shouts to the other adversaries, planned for Brennan  
  
Rafe approaches the carpet to clear the first fighter from the ground.  
  
Three men rise and approach Brennan to surround him. He remains still immobile, and waits for the movement of his adversaries to act quickly and precisely. One of the three attacks from behind, but Brennan avoids the first stroke then a second; he catches his attacker's fist and breaks it to him in a lightning. This one falls on the ground, howling of pain. During this time, the two others that had remained in position to observe the stage, decide to attack together to be on to defeat quickly. They turn around the young mutant while coming closer then throw themselves at the same time on him. Not enough quickly, because Brennan makes a jump behind just before the impact and the two men strike themselves. Sounded slightly they face Brennan that positions his hands one over the other to create a lightning of electricity, that he projects t quickly on his two adversaries, sending them some meters farther.  
  
Clap clap clap. Nasyski applauds the excellence of the fight of Brennan. He didn't expect less of him after everything that he had heard by saying about this young man. He 'has that makes an excellent soldier, he is not afraid of nothing and obeys everyone in addition to be powerful ' he thinks while rubbing his hands by the idea of what he now possesses.  
  
- "Rafe, Bring Mr Mulwray in his bench and collect these men." he turns then towards Shalimar, still sat on her bench, impassive, the look fixed before her. "In place Miss Fox!" he watches her to rise under his injunction and steps on the carpet. Facing her 4 adversaries, all of size and stoutness distinctly superior to his, he says:" Let the fight begins."  
  
Before they had the time to get in position, Shalimar already attacked. Of a jump she/ joined the one that was the closest to her and shot him a fantastic kick in the head... the man not having the time to react meets propelled 1 m farther, completely under the shock. The three others that attended the stage are stunned of the speed with which the young mutant sent one of theirs to the carpet. They didn't expect a true fight when one had told to them that they should tackle a woman. They hurry together all on her but of a heel stroke, she flies over to them, sending them the same flight from her kick. Two on three are touched and on the ground whereas the third moves back slightly, seeming to judge the more complicated situation than foreseen. Shalimar approaches on the ground the men and hit them repeatedly in the flanks. These twist of pain but Shalimar seems loose, she continues again and again. The survivor finally decides to act while seeing what the young woman was doing to his mates; he challenges her and provokes her verbally, in order to try changing her target. The ruse functions since Shalimar turns around towards him, her brilliant eyes of the yellow gleam clean to the felines. The man is surprised by this look and loses countenance just for one second, but one second too much, Shalimar is already on him. She begins to hit and punch, linking the left and the right. He avoids some strokes but the violence doubling, he ends up cashing more and more. He moves back of the carpet under the rain of stroke of a fury. He doesn't succeed anymore in stopping the fists of Shalimar and can't defend himself anymore, he stumbles and tombs backwards. As soon as he is on the ground, Shalimar throws herself on him and rides him, immobilizing him the arms along the body with her legs. She continues to hit again and again, her adversary's face doesn't look more like anything else that a red mush... The voice of Doctor Nasyski resounds in the place but Shalimar doesn't hear it, fixed on her prey.  
  
- "Catch her!" screams Nasyski to the attention of Rafe and Al who seems amazed to see the rage the young woman is in.  
  
Rafe and Al approaches her slowly from behind, she doesn't notice them. Then they try to take her arms by surprise, but don't get to that, she opens out a superhuman strength and they are incapable to stop it. Sudden she collapses, without reason, unconscious. They move her body and take her away from the flesh of her fourth adversary. 


End file.
